


So Stupid

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, Short One Shot, Silly, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	So Stupid

_Roses are red_

_You’re super hot_

_Can’t wait to get you in bed_

_I like that_

_I love you and miss you from my college dorm_

_I’m coming soon so don’t watch too much porn_

_Love_ ,

_Ellie_

Colt has been staring at the note his girlfriend sent him for almost an hour.

“This is so silly,” he shook his head and folded the paper only to unfold it a few seconds later.

“So silly, she’s so silly,” Colt murmured to himself, lying on his bed in the dark room with his phone as a source of light. Despite his claims as to how ‘silly’ it was, an undeniable grin on his face while rereading the little poem proved otherwise.

“God, that’s so dumb, why would she send me this.”

“A simple message would do, what am I supposed to do with a poem?!”

“I hope she’s not expecting me to write back now.”

Colt folded the paper again and turned off his phone. Repeating quietly 'stupid idea’ under his nose, he closed his eyes waiting to doze off.

About ten minutes later, he shot out of the bed and took a piece of paper and a pen.

_Roses are red_

_And your poem was crap_

_Maybe you should leave writing_

_To a true mastermind_

_Love_ ,

_Colt_.


End file.
